The Beginning of the End
by Arynnl
Summary: UPDATE!!! Takeru has to contend with his abusive father, worry about his mother and put up with school. ****UPDATE**** 6/23 Takeru and Maro have arrived at the Digital World with plans to build a kingdom and rule it.
1. Haunted Mornings

Well here I go, off on another spiel again. And you're all invited for the ride!!! Whatever. This fic uses their real names. And Takeru's about 15 in the story.  
  
=-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=  
  
Takeru carefully picked his way through a maze of beer bottles and patches of old vomit. The room smelled so foul it made his head spin. Quietly tip-toeing past a form sprawled on the couch; he asked himself how it had gotten this bad. Yamato had gone away to college this year. His mother, Netsuko Takaishi, had been offered an international job covering the recent events in the Middle East. Knowing that it wouldn't be fair to drag Takeru into a dangerous situation, she had him stay with her ex-husband, Mr. Ishida. Mr. Ishida was having a tough time at work. Lately he had taken to drowning his sorrows in a bottle and blaming his problems on Takeru. At 15, Takeru was at an interesting state of life. He was getting decent grades and was captain of the JV basketball team. Hikari and Daisuke were currently going out, which didn't faze Takeru at all He was Hikari's best friend. He had long since abandoned his old wardrobe, opting for darker colors than the bright ones of his youth. His favorite outfit was his ratty blue sweatshirt and beige corduroys, both passed down from Yamato. He had replaced his fisherman hat with an old navy baseball hat turned backwards, this was the gift his father had given him at his thirteenth birthday, saying that he had worn it 'as a kid'.   
  
Wearing this, he slunk towards the kitchen hoping not to awaken his sleeping father. Throwing a Pop-Tart into the toaster, he glanced out the window to see if the bus had come yet. It was Friday, thank god. On Fridays, their school had recently allowed casual clothes. He munched on his Pop-Tart he checked the window again. Unfortunately for him, he saw the yellow bus pull away from the stop. Groaning, he ran into his room and grabbed his skateboard. He slammed his door out of habit and realized his mistake. A drunken curse followed by mumbling came out of the other room. Takeru ran towards the door, hoping to get out of the house before a confrontation. Luck wasn't with him, he ran right into an irrationally angry Mr. Ishida. Glaring at the teenager, he raised his hand and struck him hard in the face.   
"What have I told you about waking me up?"  
The color had drained out of Takeru's face when Mr. Ishida had yelled. As he backed up, he stammered an apology.  
"I-I'm sorry Dad. I, the bus, it-"   
Mr Ishida sneered and mocked him  
"I-I-I, Takeru, you're pathetic.  
Mr. Ishida pushed Takeru into the wall and punched him in the face.  
"Dad, I have to go to school. I'll be late again."  
Takeru's dad kneed him in the stomach,   
"That's your fault now, isn't it?" It's not like you try anymore, is it?"   
Slamming Takeru into the wall again, he repeated his question,   
"Is it you jerk?"   
Takeru avoided his father's eyes,  
"No."  
Suddenly Mr. Ishida's mood changed again,  
"That's what I thought T.K. Now go get cleaned up and ready for school."  
Ruffling Takeru's hair, he went away happy. Takeru tasted blood on his lips. Damn. He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Ignoring his lip's stinging protest, he saw a large bruise forming over his right eye and cheekbone. He sighed and made his way to the door with his skateboard. He would be late for school again. That would be the second time this week. Damn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's the first chapter, if you like it, review. Now you can't say I'm being mean cuz I've never said in summaries OR in stories to review before.  
  
I don't own Digimon OR Pop-Tart. Toei Animation and Kellog does. Sigh.  
  
Ja ne and hail to the rebellion.  
Arynnl 


	2. Welcome Friends and Unknown Enemies

Sorry for the wait, my muse was taken hostage for a while..... Gomen! (-_-)  
  
-----------------------------------_----------  
  
Takeru pulled up to his school and kicked his skateboard up into his hands. He stood and contemplated   
his school building for a few moments. Did he really want to go in there? Suddenly his father's words echoed in his   
  
head with savage ferocity, "It's not like you try anymore, is it?" Somewhere a cruel voice inside him murmured, 'Fuck   
  
him, who is he to say that. Too bad that he's right...' He started walking quickly into the school, wondering where that   
  
bitter thought had come from. He went to his locker and shakily tried to open it, but his hands weren't working.   
  
Getting angry, Takeru punched his locker, shouting, "Dammit!" Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around his  
  
shoulders and started playing with the strings of his hood. Takeru turned in surprise, and tensed when he found out   
  
whose arms they were. "Oh poor Takeru, have you hurt your hand? Here, let me help..." said Maro.   
  
Maro was a girl to be wary of as the entire school knew; she was exceedingly beautiful with long silky  
  
raven hair, pale skin and brown eyes. But everyone knew she had her own interests in mind. She oozed an  
  
almost serpentine attitude with leering eyes and an almost tangible sex appeal. Taking his now bleeding knuckle into   
  
her left hand, she kissed his wound, with a feral gleam to her eyes. Immediately Takeru extricated himself from her  
  
embrace and grabbed his books from his locker. Glaring at her, he queried, "What do you want, Maro?" She   
  
chuckled mirthlessly, before purring, "Well, don't you know? You, silly!"   
  
Takeru stared back at her, eyes wide with surprise before she hugged him again, "By the way," Maro   
  
stated smoothly, "You're late..." Takeru stared at her for a minute before replying, "I don't know what you're up to   
  
Maro, but I don't want you around me, got it?" Saying that, he ran off for his class, unsuccessfully trying to shake off   
  
the morning's happenings. Maro simply followed him with her cold brown eyes as she leaned against his locker.  
  
The door to the classroom opened and a unusually sullen Takeru entered. His Mathematics teacher   
  
glared at him, "Takeru Takaishi! That's the second time you were late this week! What's gotten into you?" Takeru   
  
went to his desk and rested his head in his arms, ignoring his teacher's banter. Hikari looked at him curiously   
  
before turning to Daisuke who spoke quietly with her until Takeru asked to go to the lavatory.   
  
Takeru went to the bathroom and stared into the mirror counting the seconds until... Daisuke burst   
  
through the door, "Takeru? What's up? I mean, your face isn't looking too good, well maybe it would look good to  
  
someone who was into that whole S&M deal but still-" Takeru interrupted, "Its nothing, I just walked into the door   
  
this morning, you know how clumsy I can be." Daisuke frowned at him, he didn't like his answer and it had not   
  
satisfied him but Takeru obviously wasn't saying anything else. "So 'Davis' what are you doing with Hikari this   
  
weekend? Ravaging her..." "Shut up 'T.K.' I hate that name!" The two boys went off to math class laughing and   
  
horsing around.   
  
Meanwhile, Maro closed the compact that she had been using to check herself satisfied that she looked   
  
beautiful. She grinned and said to herself, "He really is beautiful, then he will be the one who will rule the Digital  
  
World with me."  
  
  
-----------_------------------------------------- 


	3. An Arrival and Disconcerting Findings

Fifteen boys shot free throws in the old gymnasium, gurmbling and groaning about the bad   
  
quality of the basketballs they threw. It was obvious that they were the JV team by the aforementioned poor   
  
quality of both their basketballs and also their uniforms, which on a whole, were filthy. One boy did not   
  
complain however, he simply waited his turn and shot. He lined up on the three point line and closed his   
  
eyes before shooting. To no one's surprise it went in. One of the boy's stated, "Oh boy, there goes another   
  
three pointer for Takeru. Whoop de doo." Daisuke shouted, "Aah stop your moaning Seiko, at least he   
  
makes the shots. If you made as many shots as you said you did, you'd be on varsity." Seiko simply rolled   
  
his eyes and chased after a ball, ignoring the bearer of Courage. Meanwhile Takeru concentrated on   
  
nothing other than basketball, while answering a few questions from his admiring and envious teammates.   
"So Takeru, how come I can't shoot like that? I've been playing for the same amount of time, well?" Takeru   
  
smirked over at his questioner, "I don't know, Haruki, maybe if you stopped eating so many donuts you   
  
could jump high enough to get the ball in the net. But with all that blubber its amazing that you can still walk!"   
  
The entire team laughed at that, as Haruki was about as fat as a bean pole. "Yeah, Haruki maybe you   
  
should lay off those cookies!" "And cakes too!" Haruki mock-scowled and replied good naturedly, "Maybe   
  
you should take your own advice Hiroshi, I've seen those love handles in the showers!" "Why were you   
  
looking?" The team headed towards the shower room teasing each other mercilessly.  
  
  
  
Outside the gymnasium Hikari Yagami waited patiently for her best friend and her boyfriend. She   
  
glanced at her watch, but it was getting too dark to see, and as she reached for the glo button she spotted   
  
someone behind her in the reflection. Witholding a gasp she slowly walked towards the doors to the gym   
  
when she noticed the figure followed her. She walked a little more quickly, and almost cried when the figure   
  
also sped up. Hikari sprinted for the door only to feel icy hot panic curl down her stomach when a hand   
  
clapped down over her mouth. As she struggled against her attacker, she sensed him fight for a purchase   
  
on her mouth, and finding an opening she bit down on the hand till blood ran down. "Geeze Hikari, maybe   
  
you should get that lockjaw checked out or something, cuz man that smarts!" said an all too familiar voice.   
  
  
Hikari whirled on her "attacker", "Ishida Yamato! If you *ever* scare me like that again, I'll have   
  
Dais drop kick you into the next century, you understand?" She glared at him for several minutes before   
  
hugging him fiercely, "When did you get back into town?" Yamato grinned, "About five minutes ago, I just   
  
got off the bus, we have this week off because there's a convention being held on campus, something   
  
about all the teachers testing to get certified again. Anyway, it only happens every couple years and I   
  
figured since I have about ten days of break I should come back home for a visit." Hikari smiled and asked,   
  
"Does Takeru know?" Yamato shook his head and winked at her mischieviously before whispering   
  
something to her. Hikari laughed, nodded and both made their way to hide behind the doors of the gym that   
  
Hikari had been sprinting so desperately for only moments earlier.  
  
  
Finally the doors burst open and Takeru and Daisuke emerged, clean and in a change of   
  
clothes. Just as Takeru was about to ask Daisuke a question, two pairs of arms slid out from the shadows   
  
and blinded their unsuspecting victims by covering their eyes. Daisuke smirked, knowing there was only   
  
one girl who could ever not wear perfume and still smell beautiful but played along rather cheesily, "Oh my   
  
goodness, I hope we're not being kidnapped Takeru!" But Takeru was not listening, he was frozen in an all   
  
to familiar position. Claws of terror raced up his spine as he instinctively raised his arms to cover his head   
  
and trembled as he waited for a blow which was not going to come. When he opened his eyes he saw that   
  
Hikari and Daisuke were staring at him, along with Yamato who had a suspicious gleam to his eyes.   
  
"Takeru? It was just a joke, stop shaking!" Takeru looked up at Hikari who was also peering at him   
  
confused, "Heheh, pretty good one, you really had me going there!" His lame laugh and excuse satisfied   
  
none of his friends but he distracted by making a big deal about Yamato visiting and no one noticed his   
  
skirting around the subject.  
  
  
"Yamato," Takeru whined in the relative privacy they shared as they walked home together, "How   
  
come you didn't tell me that you were coming! You scared me half to death back ther-" He trailed off,   
  
remembering he did not want to discuss this with Yamato. Takeru hated being a burden and did not want   
  
Yamato to feel like a bad brother because of something as trivial as his bad reaction. Takeru remembered   
  
the helplessness and sorrow he had felt when Yamato had been depressed, and now that it was over and   
  
Yamato had gotten through that difficult period, Takeru saw no need in reminding him of it; he never thought   
  
that there might be something wrong with himself. But there was something wrong with Takeru, he had   
  
started to feel empty and of no value, but not wanting to trouble anyone he kept these feelings to himself.   
  
  
  
Yamato looked sharply over at his little brother, remembering the look of absolute terror in those   
  
stormy blue eyes when he had turned to face his 'tormentor'. "Yeah? What was that all about? You were   
  
shaking, Takeru!" Searching for an answer, Takeru finally said, "Uh.. it was nothing. You just scared me,   
  
that's all." Yamato stopped walking and said, "You weren't just scared, you were terrified. And don't think   
  
that by using that cop out answer you can pull the wool over these eyes. I was your age once too."   
  
Resuming their trek, both boys mentally shuddered in remembrance of that time. Takeru snapped, "I   
  
know!" and followed with a gentler, "I know, Yama, its just I've been stressed from school..." Yamato raised   
  
his eyebrow as he saw through the obvious lie, and wondered what could've caused the extreme fright   
  
mirrored in his brother's baby blues. Suddenly Takeru stopped dead in his tracks and exclaimed, "Yama!   
  
The apartment is a mess! I almost forgot, I have to clean it. Go to Tai's house for an hour and then come   
  
home!" Takeru gave his brother a quick hug and ran off shouting, "Its nice to see you, Yamato! I missed   
  
you, come back in one hour and bring your appetite!" Yamato simply watched him run off wondering what   
  
his little brother was hiding from him.  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
Takeru worked feverishly to get the apartment clean. He grabbed all the empty beer cans and   
  
bottles, and shoved them in the recylable bin, they would have to be taken down later with the trash bags.   
  
He picked up all of his father's dirty laundry and forced it into the overflowing hamper, thinking 'Look its   
  
Mount Everest'. He picked up books that had been thrown at him, and all the other little objects his father   
  
had chucked at him during his worst moments. Once Mr. Ishida had found a small pamphlet called, 'Are you   
  
an alcoholic?' and beat Takeru so badly he couldn't go to school for two days. Takeru had put it somewhere   
  
visible because he remembered reading that a drunk could be shocked into reality if faced with the   
  
absolute truth. It hadn't worked so well with him.   
  
  
Sighing, he put the pizza into the oven and started washing and drying the dishes that had been   
  
so neglected. He walked back into the living room and almost fainted from the noxious odor thar remained   
  
after his best efforts at airing out the room. Taking up a scrub brush and carpet cleaner he scrubbed   
  
furiously at various vomit stains that stank up the room. As he worked his way through the many spots   
  
around the room, he came to one spot where the stain was a deep reddish brown and grimly remembered   
  
its history. Mr. Ishida springing up after Takeru caught him with a prostitute, his temper rising as the   
  
intoxication fed his anger while he took up a small paring knife, the girl grabbing her clothes and running out   
  
the door, a brief struggle and a stabbing pain in his left arm. Echoes of black. Waking up in a bright   
  
hospital bed, hearing his 'worried' father feed the sympathetic doctoes a concoction about a gang   
  
attacking, and somewhere Takeru had felt some of his hope falter. Takeru looked down at the stain and   
  
saw he was scrubbing fruitlessly, for the stain remained. He moved a small table over the spot and sniffed   
  
again. The rank smell was not so bad this time but it was still present. Taking up a can of air freshener he   
  
sprayed the room thoroughly, until he was satisfied. Going back into the kitchen he tended his dinner and   
  
waited for Yamato to come. 


	4. Silent Need

back to the story, sorry for the break  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Yamato had found Hikari and Daisuke 'enjoying' each other's company a little too intimately on the park so being the   
  
annoying brother's best friend, he walked Hikari home, ignoring her seething remarks. He looked nonchalant but he was   
  
really wondering what was wrong with Takeru. "You're a jerk Yamato! Its none of your business! Do you hear me! None! I   
  
ought to-" Yamato tuned her out again, smirking to piss her off; she noticed and screamed out, "ITS NOT FAIR!" and   
  
pouted the rest of the way home, oblivious to the people staring. Yamato grinned and grapped her shoulders, leading her   
  
towards her front door, "Yeah yeah, but I figure, since I'm older and I know better, who's Tai going to believe?" Hikari just   
  
glared at Yamato; if looks could kill Yamato would have been pushing up daisies. Hikari stormed into the house in a high   
  
rage. Yamato silently shook with laughter as he followed her in."She was doing WHAT with WHO!!" Tai's surprised voice   
  
rang clear through their house. Yamato eyed Hikari mischieviously and let Tai continue, "That's it Hikari, you tell that   
  
boyfriend of yours that I want my goggles back!"  
  
  
  
"So Tai, are you just gonna leave me hanging or are you gonna tell me who this mystery girl is?" Taichi grinned   
  
sheepishly, "Its no mystery, you know her very" he leaned forward, "well." Yamato's eyebrows shut up and his mind raced   
  
through possibilites, from "Sora?" to "Jun?" until he finally said, "Mimi?" Tai's blush gave him away before his answer and   
  
Matt stared then said, "Mimi? Really? I thought that you said she was a snot?" Tai ran his fingers through his wild hair,   
  
"Well, I thought she was before I took the time to get to know her, and now I see that she's a sweet, caring, sincere girl."   
  
Yamato grinned and said, "Fluff, pure fluff." Tai leaned forward conspiratorily, "I'm actually thinking about asking her the   
  
question..." Yamato's eyebrows knit in confusion before saying, "What, you're gonna ask her to have sex?" Tai sweat   
  
dropped and hit Yamato upside the head and answered, "NO! You hentai! I'm going to ask her to marry me you baka!"   
  
Yamato held his hands up in a guilty way, "What can I say, Tai? I'm just a pimp at heart!" Tai rolled his eyes and sighed,   
  
"I'm never letting *you* near my little sister again..." They talked for a while longer before Yamato noticed the time and   
  
excused himself for dinner, "Sorry Tai, but if I'm late I think Takeru might slaughter me." Tai showed him out and called out   
  
to Yama's retreating back, "So we're on for that air hockey tournament tomorrow night, right?" Yamato shouted back, "You   
  
got it!" Tai's competitve cry of, "You're going down Ishida!" hung in the air as the sun set and Yamato chuckled as he   
  
walked home.   
  
  
  
"AAAuuuuuughhhhh! My pizza! Its ruined! There's an air bubble in the cheese!" Takeru ran around the apartment in search   
  
of the phone, hoping against hope he would have time to order one that would be perfect for Yamato's return. Suddenly a   
  
key sounded in the door, and Takeru tensed slightly hoping that it wasn't his father, and if it was that he was sober. Instead   
  
of Masaharu Ishida, his son Yamato walked in. "Hey, T.K., I'm ho-oww!" Takeru had bowled him over in his enthusiatic hug.   
  
Yamato smiled fondly, and said "Hey T.K.! Chill out, don't kill me when I've just come home!" Takeru got off and helped   
  
him up, before glaring and saying, "How many times do I have to tell you, my name's Takeru!" Yamato rolled his eyes and   
  
laughed out, "Whatever, "Takeru", you'll always be T.K. to me!" Adding insult to injury Yamato pulled off Takeru's hat and   
  
ruffled his hair. "You'll pay for that Yama!"   
  
  
  
The boys immediately engaged in an impromptu wrestling match, where Yamato was surprised to find that Takeru had the   
  
upper hand for once, when the door to the apartment opened again. Yamato noticed the slight tensing in Takeru's muscles   
  
but looked up to see his father, "Hey Dad! I'm home for a little while, ten days or so and I came back for a visit."   
  
Their dad smiled and said, "That's great! And I can tell that Takeru made some of his pizza in honor of the occasion!"   
  
Yamato and his dad looked at Takeru to see his reply, but a strained, "Hai, Ototou-san." came out. Yamato didn't say   
  
anything but saw that an unsmiling mask had replaced his brother's grin from only moments before. Masaharu said, "I'd   
  
love to stay and have dinner with you guys but I have an dinner appointment to get to. I promise we'll all have dinner   
  
tomorrow! I just came to check up on Takeru." Takeru's demeanor darkened noticeably as he mumbled, "yeah..thats   
  
original..dinner appointment with a bottle you mean.." Masaharu said sharply, "What?" Takeru looked up but didn't meet his   
  
father's eyes and instead stared at the clock behind him while he answered, "I said, 'have fun at your dinner appointment!"   
  
Masaharu eyed him a moment before smiling at Yamato and leaving just as suddenly as he came in.  
  
  
Once the door shut Yamato uneasily noticed the tension that was almost palpable, plus the fact that Takeru's eyes hadn't   
  
left the clock he had been looking at when his father had entered. "Takeru? What's the matter? You and Dad get in a fight   
  
or something?" Takeru looked up at Yamato calculatingly, as though deciding something, "No. I'm just cranky from my   
  
basketball practise." The rest of the night went over smoothly for the brothers, they watched some movies, ate pizza, filled   
  
each other in on things and enjoyed each other's company. They went to bed late and Yamato had said that Takeru could   
  
skip school the next day so they didn't mind. Yamato woke up twice during the night, once when their front door slammed   
  
but proved only to be Masaharu coming in, and the second time when he had to go to the bathroom. As he walked past   
  
Takeru's door he had heard someone softly strumming an acoustic guitar. He peeked in silently to see Takeru sitting in the   
  
corner of his bed, still fully dressed. His head was leaning against the wall and his eyes were closed but he was not   
  
asleep. His skillful fingers were picking out note after note and chord after chord and the sad song he played brought tears   
  
to Yamato's eyes. Yamato shut the door just as quietly as he had opened it and left more worried about his brother than   
  
he had been before.  
  
  
Masaharu slept fitfully in his bed, worry wrinkles etched deeply on his forehead, once the soft tunes of the guitar had   
  
floated towards his room, his brow relaxed and a more peaceful sleep came over him.  
  
  
-_-_-_- 


	5. Stormy Days

-_-_-_-  
  
Daisuke drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently, staring at the clock as it ticked away the seconds until his freedom.   
  
He needed to get home, Takeru hadn't been in school yesterday and he hoped that nothing had happened. As far as he   
  
knew Yamato and Takeru were just staying home, and Daisuke knew that Yamato would never do anything to Takeru and   
  
Mr. Ishida seemed like a nice guy. Once Ken had met Takeru's father and had later told Daisuke that he couldn't be   
  
trusted. Said something about his eyes. The gogglehead had brushed it off. He just couldn't explain this feeling in the pit   
  
of his stomach. Something was coming, something bad, it was the same feeling that he got when progress reports came   
  
out, but amplified. He had felt physically ill at one point but he had no clue why. The only thing that Daisuke knew was that   
  
when he thought of Takeru his mindy and body came chaotic, his emotions were so strong.   
  
  
Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of school for that day. Daisuke shot out of his chair only to run into the back of the   
  
rising person who sat in front of him and collapse in a heap on the floor. Daisuke thought, 'Figures.' before apoligizing and   
  
running the rest of the way out of the classroom. He grabbed a few books out of his locker and sprinted to the Ishidas. He   
  
knew Hikari would be angry at him for not saying hello or goodbye but he didn't care at the moment. He could get over a   
  
little fight with Hikari but something told him that this was something he wouldn't be able to get over so easily. The front of   
  
the Ishidas door thudded as Daisuke collapsed upon it, sweaty and out of breath. While Daisuke caught his breath he   
  
thought smugly, 'I'd like to see Takeru run a mile in under five minutes three seconds!' Getting up, he rang the doorbell   
  
over and over until he heard sounds of movement from inside. He stood back and grinned at Yamato who was bleary   
  
eyed and yawning.   
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Takeru had walked for a long time in the mostly deserted streets and he was tired. He hadn't slept at all last night which   
  
added to his exhaustion. His normally bright eyes were dark with emotion, he was worried, sad, and angry all at the same   
  
time. He was about to turn a corner when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. It was the same person who   
  
had been behind him for the past ten minutes. He never got a good look at her as she kept her distance and cleverly   
  
used the closest objects to remain concealed but it still bothered him. He looked around for the first time in hours and   
  
noticed where his feet had taken him; the beach.  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Yamato ushered Daisuke in, blinking owlishly at him, the gogglehead gave him an odd look. Yamato was still wearing his   
  
pajamas: plaid pants and one of his old band's t shirt. Yamato muttered, "What're you doing here?" Daisuke said, "I was   
  
just looking for Takeru, seen him?" Yamato looked even more confused, "He wasn't at school?" "Was he supposed to   
  
be?" Yamato knit his eyebrows in concentration, "Well, when I woke up before he was gone and I had assumed that he   
  
went to school." Daisuke thought over the new information before asking, "What time did you wake up?" Yamato in turn   
  
took his time before replying, "I think it was around seven or so." Yamato was getting more and more edgy as he   
  
wondered where Takeru was. He hadn't been at school or home as far as he knew, and he had no real idea of where to   
  
look for him. Takeru was missing!  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
A lone figure lay on the cold sand of the beach playing with the sand in between his fingers. The dreary coastline was   
  
quite deserted as it was winter and Takeru had taken advantage of it. The tide had long ago soaked the back of his clothes   
  
but he didn't care. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the person who lay down next to him until she cleared   
  
her throat. Takeru looked up suddenly, and was shocked to see Maro lying on her side watching him intently,   
  
unidentifiable emotions glittering in her hard chocolate eyes. He sat up and his hackles rose as he said, "What are you   
  
doing here? Shouldn't you be in school? And why did you follow me?" Maro didn't say anything and continued watching   
  
him. The minutes stretched into an eternity between them and Takeru's emotions were now overloaded, all his pent up   
  
sorrow and hurt came out as he lashed out at her. "WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH   
  
YOU? I DON'T GET YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Takeru was now sitting up, his head buried in his hands, which were resting   
  
on his knees. Maro waited several minutes before replying, "I like you Takeru. You interest me. You're not just some   
  
empty headed person like everyone else." Takeru who was trying not to cry made no sign that he had heard, although the   
  
news shocked him.  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
Daisuke and Yamato were at their wits end it was almost six now and they had spent the past five hours calling people and   
  
walking around on the streets in search of Takeru. They walked into the empty apartment and plopped down on the   
  
couch, the only thing that they could do now was to sit and wait. Suddenly the door opened, and the two sprung up from   
  
their seats to see who it was.  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
"I know about your father Takeru. I know what he does." Takeru had not been expecting this, he sat up and stared at Maro,   
  
shaking. His mouth opened and shut once before his features formed into a more calm look, "So you know that he   
  
works at the television station, so what?" Maro's mouth twitched before she continued, "I meant I know what he does to   
  
you." To prove her point she prodded his rib cage which was still bruised from the previous day's encounter with his   
  
father. Takeru unwillingly groaned, and then his mask was replaced with genuine anger, "It's none of your damn business,   
  
Maro. You can't go around thinking that you can hold it over my head because I won't let you." Maro mentally smirked,   
  
everything was going the way she wanted. She nodded sympathetically, "I'm not trying to hold this over your head." She   
  
unrolled her shirt sleeve and pointed to an inky black bruise on her upper arm. "I know what you're going through. Its not   
  
your fault."  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Yamato and Daisuke were looking at Takeru, who had a bland expression on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and he   
  
clothes were damp. Not to mention sandy. Yamato's previous look of worry contorted into anger, "Just where the hell have   
  
you been? We were worried about you!" Daisuke joined in, "Yeah, we searched the whole damn city for you!" Takeru   
  
avoided their eyes, "I went for a walk." he said with a shrug. Takeru made his way to his room, ignoring them entirely.  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Takeru tried to say something but nothing went past his lips. The color had drained out of his face he sat there like a fish   
  
out of water his mouth opening and closing. Maro was at this time sitting up, counting off the seconds until she would say,   
  
"Believe me Takeru, its not your fault." She repeated this once more and Takeru was desperately trying to work against his   
  
tears. His face was creased in frustration and finally he started sobbing mournfully. Maro wound her arms around him and   
  
let him cry on her. Takeru only listened to the comforting noises she cooed into his ear, and never saw the cold, heartless   
  
smile she wore.   
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Yamato's eyes betrayed his hurt and surprise at Takeru's nonchalance, and he stopped his little brother's retreat to his   
  
room. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Its just we worried about you, you know?" Takeru gazed   
  
evenly at his brother and Yamato noticed for the first time that Takeru was taller than him. Yamato brought his hands up   
  
suddenly for a hug but stopped at seeing Takeru flinch. The brothers stood frozen, both minds were fearful only   
  
Yamato's also was hurt that his brother would fear him. Takeru turned and sprinted to his room where the loud slamming of   
  
his door and the quiet click of his lock were the only sounds that Yamato could hear.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
They talked for a very long time. Maro was telling Takeru how little she thought about his friends and family, "If they are so   
  
'close' to you, wouldn't they have noticed that your father is abusive? Your friends Hikari and Daisuke sound like idiots,   
  
especially if they can't see that something is wrong with you." Takeru replied, "They do care about me Maro. Yamato   
  
doesn't know because he's away at college and my friends don't notice because I'm a good actor." Maro raised a perfect   
  
eyebrow delicately, "Takeru, I've seen you act and you can't lie for your life. Maybe your friends already know and maybe   
  
they really don't care." "NO!" Takeru cried, "No, its not true. I don't believe you. You're wrong Maro." Takeru stood up,   
  
Maro with him. She looked pleadingly, "Maybe you're right but I don't think you are and I just want you to know that I care."   
  
Takeru walked away. Maro walked in the opposite direction, satisfied with the seed of doubt she had planted in him,   
  
knowing her work would be done shortly, especially when Takeru was this emotional.   
  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Daisuke walked over to Yamato and said quietly, "What was that all about?" Yamato just shook his head without bothering   
  
to reply, his eyes trained on the door where the mournful guitar music was coming from.   
  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
I'm so mean!  
-arynnl 


	6. Darker Nights

been a while  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
As Takeru had learned at the tender age of 4 or so, good things never last and unfortunately Yamato's stay was over. He   
had wished that the time would never run out, except for that first night Ishida-san hadn't gotten drunk once. Takeru was   
really proud of his father knowing that it was very hard for him but he still dreaded this afternoon at 3 o'clock. Yamato's bus   
would leave then. That wasn't the only reason he was upset. He hadn't spoken to Daisuke because he hadn't been at   
school, he had gotten a cold from his abrupt trip to the beach and had stayed home. Since that day Yamato had hounded   
him about Takeru flinching at him. Takeru danced around the subject saying that his teammates and him just horsed around   
alot, wrestling and stuff. Yamato didn't ask again but was ever watchful since then. Now Takeru wondered what would   
happen now that he was leaving again.   
  
-_-_-_-  
  
The day came and went and Takeru prepared for school on the next day, Monday. He hoped against hope that his father   
wouldn't come home drunk, knowing that he probably would. When Yamato had left today he had been very distant, much   
like when he had left for college in September. That was when the heavy drinking had started.   
  
  
~~~  
  
Takeru watched in confusion as his Dad unloaded two six packs of beer from the grocery bags and put them in the fridge.   
As far as he knew his father didn't drink much. Sure he'd had the occasional glass of wine or bottle of beer but never in   
such amounts that he would buy 12 bottles of beer when he had only bought enough food for the next two or three days   
like he always did. He thought that maybe he was having a party at work but Masaharu said things had been going well at   
work since June. Why would they have a party when they were going through all this financial trouble? He had asked his   
dad about it but was silenced with, "Oh you know, to wish Yamato off." He forgot to mention that they had wished Yamato   
off six hours ago when they had left him at his school after spending the weekend getting him settled in.  
  
~~~  
  
Takeru was hurt emotionally. His own dad. This was the first but not last time that he'd ever seen his father drunk. Of course   
Takeru stated blankly, "Dad, are you drunk?" His dad had glared up at him, liquor shining in his eyes. The aftermath was   
painful. That was all he had been able to remember the next day.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Since then it had gotten worse and worse. Beer had been followed first with wine and tonic water then with hard liquors like   
vodka, rum, gin, whiskey, and southern comfort, depending on what his dad had a taste for. Liquor led to staying out to all   
hours of the night, shameless girls found in the house the next morning, passing out, and now more often beating Takeru.   
  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Takeru was staring at the clock ticking off seconds in his room. It now read 12:07. His father had left rougly three and half   
hours ago and still no sign. 'Going for a walk, my ass.' Takeru thought unhappily. He had hoped that this wouldn't happen   
again. He had hoped that his dad's nine day fast from alcohol would last, but he had changed a lot from the naive eleven   
year old he had been. He now knew that hope only led to dissappointment as it did this time. Right after his dad left he   
  
had distracted himself with his mom's most recent letter. Although she was cheerful throughout the whole thing, she did hint   
that there was definite danger in her area, he also noticed that she hadn't left a return address. That only caused the   
darkness in the recesses of his heart to grow, overshadowing his normally hopeful nature with worry, fear, and anger. His   
mind had drifted back to the conversation he had with Maro some days ago.   
  
  
  
It couldn't be true. They couldn't know, could they? What if they did. Worse still, as she had said, what if they knew and   
they didn't care. He tried to brush it away as nonsense but his hope was fading already from his father's relapse. Dark   
thoughts overcame him, and he gave way to despairing thoughts until he had noticed the time. 12:07.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
He was starting to scare himself.   
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
i'd like to make a correction, in chapter four i mistakenly typed 'ototou-san' for father when it actually means little brother, i meant to type 'otou-san'.  
forgive me  
cuts off finger in penance ^_*  
ciao!  
-arynnl 


	7. Coming Together

Hikari twirled a chocolate colored piece of hair around her fingers, while ignoring her mathematics teacher's lesson. She   
  
was worried and had reason to be; for the past week or so Takeru had seemed distant, he wasn't his normal carefree   
  
self. He hadn't hung out with Daisuke and her because of "house cleaning". That was his reason anyway. Hikari didn't   
  
believe him, it didn't take more than an hour to clean the Ishida apartment. And he'd spent most of his time there, refusing   
  
to go to the movies or the mall.   
  
  
She had seen him talking to Maro three times this week, and in the past Takeru had avoided the troublemaker like the   
  
plague. As did everyone with a half a set of smarts avoided her. Maro was trouble. And now she had been seeking out   
  
Takeru and walking him to class. It just didn't add up. Which was why she had written to Miyako about it. She started   
  
suddenly at seeing the piece of paper fly onto her desk but laughed into her hand, their teacher was so out of it he hadn't   
  
even noticed the note that had literally flown across the room in front of his face!* Her smile faded as she remembered the   
  
contents of the note. She opened it and scanned it quickly;  
  
  
'Miyako,  
  
I'm feeling kind of sick, maybe I'll go home...  
  
I'm worried about Takeru. He's been gone so much lately.   
  
I hope he's okay.  
  
He doesn't talk to me or Daisuke anymore.  
  
He didn't come to the Digidestined meeting the other day.   
  
He's become so distant suddenly that I don't know what to do.  
  
Plus Gatomon's been whining about seeing Patamon, its annoying!  
  
and I keep telling her that I just don't care about 'it' anymore. ;-)   
  
She just won't let up!  
  
-H  
  
  
Hikari,   
  
Cut him some slack, maybe he's worried about his mother.   
  
She *is* in a dangerous area at the moment.  
  
Maybe he's just been overtired, Ken read somewhere that if you don't get  
  
enough sleep you get angrier and crankier.   
  
So how long have you known that Gato's got a crush on Pata?  
  
-M  
  
p.s. yeah I know what you mean, its flu season (how disgusting!)  
  
Come to the store and I'll give you some free medecine if you need it.  
  
  
M,   
  
I know but his mother's been gone since September and its November.  
  
In fact I know its not that, because before Yamato came and I asked him about that.  
  
He missed her but wasn't upset about it.  
  
I've known about Gato for a while, but I didn't ask about it, its not my problem anyway!  
  
Gato's gotta talk to Pata on her own. All she ever does is complain. :-p  
  
-H  
  
p.s. did you hear about Seiko and Madori? They got in a fight!   
  
Madori's getting expelled, he's been picking on Seiko all year!  
  
  
Now the reply read,   
  
  
H,  
  
(Fight? What fight? Who told you? Hiroshi?)  
  
Maybe it has something to do with Yamato?  
  
Aren't they fighting? Takeru would be upset about that, they have such a deep bond.  
  
Or maybe he's just upset because he has so much house cleaning to do!   
  
Don't worry too much about it, he'll go back to normal soon.  
  
-M  
  
  
Hikari frowned as she wrote.  
  
  
M,  
  
(Yes Hiroshi. You don't know? Everyone knows!)  
  
No, I don't think thats quite it. Call it intuition but something's wrong.  
  
Can't you feel the tension?  
  
Besides when I asked him if he wanted to come to my house he   
  
said he was going to play basketball with Haruki, Seiko and some  
  
of the guys.I asked Daisuke later if he was going, and he said that   
  
Haruki and Seiko were on an all day field trip.  
  
Why would he lie?  
  
I don't know, I just know something bad's going to happen.  
  
Maybe it'll just go away.  
  
-Hikari'  
  
  
Sighing, Hikari threw the note over to Miyako and went back to thinking about Takeru.  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Maro's eyes were closed to the sun, as she waited patiently for Takeru. Her head was resting against the wall. She had   
  
chosen her outfit carefully, it had to be simple yet provacative. Today she was going to have Takeru to herself. She wore   
  
a white collared blouse with several open buttons and a mid thigh length beige plaid skirt. A little more school girl-ish than   
  
she cared for but she had something to accomplish. So she had to make sure she looked sweet, a girl who cared about   
  
him. Because she was going to have to hurt him before gaining him. The bell rung, and she waited for the right moment;   
  
presently it showed up in the form of the Digidestined of Light.  
  
  
Hikari Yagami rushed out of her class and 'accidentally' bumped into Maro.   
  
"Sorry Maro, my fault."  
  
She didn't know that she was missing something when she got up. She didn't know that her little fall could be the end of   
  
hope and the beginning of despair. She never felt Maro's hand snake into her pocket during the fall and grab a small   
  
piece of paper and her little notebook. She couldn't have known the consequences. But the thought would plague her   
  
later.  
  
Maro got up and brushed herself off, "Oh its all right, Hikari. In fact, thank you!" She walked off leaving a confused and   
  
suspicious Hikari behind. Once away from the scene she pocketed the notebook and crushed the paper between her hip   
  
and her hand. She looked as if she was simply walking with her hand on her hip.   
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Maro would've run if she had allowed herself but instead walked slowly and steadily to the girl's lavatory. She walked into   
  
a stall and locked it, before reading the note to see if she could use the contents. After she had read it once or twice   
  
she smirked and folded it up. She left the bathroom as serenely as she had entered. Her next mission was to go to the   
  
art room and get some tracing paper. Besides, all the teachers loved her, she was sure Ms. Adako would spare some   
  
tracing paper 'for the autistic children down at the hospital. Oh, you didn't know I volunteered there? Well...'  
  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Takeru opened his locker quickly hoping to avoid Hikari and Daisuke. He felt guilty that he had suspected that they knew   
  
about his father. They were his best friends! They couldn't know...could they? Takeru mentally shook his head. He had   
  
known them too long. It wasn't possible. But then.....Takeru slammed his locker shut in frustration. Lately he had been   
  
doubting himself and his friends.   
  
  
He shouldered his backpack and threw down his skateboard, ready to leave when he heard his name called by three   
  
voices.   
  
  
"Takeru!"   
  
  
He looked up and saw Hikari and Daisuke walking towards him and closer, running from the opposite direction he saw   
  
Maro who was wide eyed. He didn't ever remember seeing Maro run for anything and felt a little flattered that she was   
  
running for him. Except she had a worried expression on her face.   
  
She reached him before Hikari and Daisuke did,   
  
  
"Takeru you won't believe this. I was right!"  
  
Takeru frowned instantly, knowing what she had just said without really saying anything. He opened his mouth to question   
  
but she interrupted him by shoving a note into his hand and saying,   
  
"Just read!"  
  
She passed him a slightly doctored version of Hikari and Miyako's note.  
  
'Miyako,  
  
I'm sick about Takeru.   
  
I hope he doesn't talk to me or Daisuke anymore.  
  
He's become so annoying that I just don't care about 'it' anymore. ;-)   
  
he just won't let up!  
  
-H  
  
  
Hikari,   
  
So how long have you known ?  
  
-M  
  
p.s. yeah I know what you mean, how disgusting!  
  
  
M,   
  
For a while, but I didn't ask about it, its not my problem anyway!  
  
All he ever does is complain.   
  
-H  
  
  
H,  
  
Who told you?   
  
Yamato?  
  
-M  
  
  
M,  
  
Yes. You don't know? Everyone knows!  
  
Maybe he'll just go away.  
  
-Hikari'  
  
Takeru's hands started trembling as he read the note again and again. By this time Daisuke and Hikari had reached him   
  
and were about to say something when he looked up and froze them with his gaze. His stormy blue eyes were clouded   
  
with pain. His lips trembled and he turned to Maro whispering from bloodless lips,   
  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
  
For the first time in her life Maro felt remorse for something she had done. His eyes were like none she had ever seen   
  
before, so full of hurt and pain. She returned to herself and thought, 'He's so beautiful when he despairs.'  
  
  
"She" Maro said, pointing at Hikari, "bumped into me after class and dropped this note on the ground. I picked it up and   
  
read it."  
  
Hikari interrupted Maro, "Excuse me? What's the matter with that note? It only says-"  
  
"That you knew."  
  
Hikari turned to Takeru, "What? Knew what?"  
  
"That you knew, that all of you knew. Even Yama! And you didn't care. You didn't fucking care!"  
  
Saying this, Takeru ran out of the room leaving them behind.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Hikari and Daisuke stared at Takeru's retreating back which was sprinting down the hallway, regardless of the people he   
  
crashed into, before turning on Maro.  
  
Hikari bristled, "What the hell did you say to him? The only thing that note says is that I'm worried about him!"  
  
Maro grinned and pulled the original out of her pocket, "This one might have but not this one."   
  
She bent and picked up the one that had floated to the ground after Takeru had dropped it and handed it to Hikari.  
  
Daisuke caught Maro by her arm as she was about to leave, "What was he talking about that we knew?"  
  
Maro looked thoughtful for a moment before she replied, "Oh I suppose it doesn't matter anymore and I can tell you. You   
  
see my poor Takeru has just realized that all of you knew that his father beats him and didn't do anything to stop him."  
  
Daisuke's cinnamon eyes widened, "W-what about Mr. Ishida?" and Hikari looked up from her note.  
  
Maro shrugged, "Nothing much, Mr. Ishida is a drunk and beats Takeru. You weren't stupid enough to believe all of his   
  
lame excuses were you?"  
  
She saw their bashful faces and laughed continuing, "You were? Come on, there's only a number of times that a guy can   
  
walk into a door."  
  
She turned to leave when she heard a feminine voice growl out, "You bitch."  
  
Thus began one of the most infamous cat fights that had ever graced their school.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Whew, what a sad chapter.  
I hope you like the length, cuz this is one long chapter!  
hail to the rebellion  
-Arynnl  
  
*actually that really happened with me and my friend, we just used to throw (literally) notes across to each other from   
opposite ends of the classroom and my teacher never noticed, then again i never paid attention so i *failed* but, hey I   
know that I'm no chemist! 


	8. And Falling Apart

-_-_-_-  
  
He ran.   
  
'Faster than a speeding bullet.' he thought wildly, running as he had never run before.  
  
He turned abruptly, running into a street and narrowly avoiding being hit by a car, all the while tears stung his eyes and his breath came in sobs.  
  
'Run run run....' He collided with a fat, wealthy old gentlmen who immediately began beriding him for his carelessness. He ignored him.  
  
Clawing his way off the ground, Takeru noticed the slight pause in his flight made the tears come faster.   
  
'Can't think about it. Won't think about it. Its not true! It can't be true.'  
  
The crowded streets parted like the Red Sea for the unstable young man who came racing through, fighting his way through the masses. People stared openly as he sprinted by, speculating about the tears he was shedding and the rough cries that fell from his lips.  
  
Takeru neither heard their guesses nor would he have cared if he had.   
  
-_-_-_-  
  
It had taken three fairly large teachers to seperate the brawling girls, and even then they had escaped their brawny arms twice in their anger.   
  
Maro had calmed down much quicker than Hikari and saw that if she didn't act soon would lose Takeru; she freed herself of her captor and made a quick exit in one swift motion.  
  
Hikari squirmed in fury and screamed out, "I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
She finally relaxed when her Daisuke came around and held her, she clung to him for dear life wondering what to do before giving in to tears.  
  
Daisuke's eyes were contemplative as he took in all that had just happened, and he stroked her chocolate brown hair.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Maro hailed a taxi and told the driver to take her to the beach. She sat back and watched the streets flash by.   
  
They were crowded. Too many people.   
  
'Sheep.' she thought bitterly.   
  
She took out her compact and examined the damage that Yagami girl had inflicted on her face.  
  
One long claw mark traced its way down her left cheek, a slightly yellow discoloration darkened her cheek, and a lucky punch had bruised her lip, a small trickle of blood flowing from where a ring had cut her.  
  
Overall, she looked fine. Her hair was mussed from the fight, and her swollen lip amplified her pouty expression. Her scratch would heal, and she'd be able to think up an excuse for the bruised cheek that would serve her purpose when she found him.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
'Run run run.' Sweat beaded on his forehead and rolled down his golden locks as he kept up his tireless pace. By rights he should be tired. By rights he should have fallen down in exhaustion three miles ago.  
  
But the pain kept him going. It had crawled into his stomach and curdled his blood. His lungs were crying out in agony but his heart hurt him most.  
  
There was no reward for this meaningless existence. No light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
He had realized there was no hope left.  
  
And it tore him up.  
  
'Run run run, as fast as you can.'   
  
His destination in sight, Takeru ran faster.  
  
'You'll never catch me.'  
  
He had made it. The frozen beach spanned across the horizon in front of him. Frozen spume and icy seaweed tossed in its frothy depths.  
  
'Never catch me.'  
  
He couldn't outrun the truth.   
  
Flocks of seagulls took flight as the calm sounds of the lapping waves were broken by Takeru's frantic scream,  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!!"  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Maro paid the driver his fare and exited the cab.  
  
She bit her lip to make it bleed again and work up some tears at the same time.  
  
Her quarry was in sight and she stalked towards him.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
The old woman leaned heavily on her cane as she watched her pomeranian leap playfully at the seagulls.   
  
She hear a cry further down the shore and squinted to see.  
  
A boy lay collapsed on the sand, his long body contorted into a shape conveying inner turmoil.  
  
Suddenly a girl walked up to him, and knelt beside him.   
  
The woman's face wrinkled into a smile and she lowered herself down onto the sand, grinning at the lovers spat.  
  
The pomeranian barked and drew her attention away from the pair and onto the gulls winging away towards the sea.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Maro knelt in the cold grimy sand next to where Takeru lay fallen.   
  
She maneuvered the shaking boy into her lap, he offered no resistance.  
  
Stroking his head, she waited for him to speak. She didn't have to wait very long.   
  
"Y-you were right, Maro. I couldn't believe it when you told me, you were right. The whole time. About everything."  
  
Maro smirked as she gazed out over the cold ocean,  
  
"Its all right Takeru. You couldn't have known. Shhh. Its okay."  
  
She held him tighter to convey her 'sympathy', Takeru had no reason not to trust her and drank in all the comfort he could.  
  
He looked up at her, tears clouding his eyes,  
  
"I still can't believe it. I, I've been through so much with them. I can't believe that they would and Yamato, he's my brother! How could he-"  
  
Maro smoothly interrupted, "People like them don't care about the feelings of others. I know how much this hurts you, Takeru. Listen to me. If they can do this to you, then you can do it to them. Its fair. They used you, lied to you, and led you to believe they cared for you when they don't."  
  
Takeru's blue eyes hardened, "What do you care? So you're right, I've been used and lied to my 'friends' and my own brother, why are you still hanging around? You saw the spectacle, got the t shirt, and can tell your grandkids you saw the foolish, naive worthless boy realize that everything he knew was a lie. Why are you still here? Just leave me alone."  
  
His hurt had been replaced by anger and he stood up, pushing her off onto the beach and stalking off.   
  
Maro grinned before she faltered out, "I, I could never do any of those things to you Takeru..."  
  
He stopped in his tracks, frozen at the thought that perhaps someone still cared for him. He wanted it to be true so very badly that his defenses rose.  
  
"What? You going to lie to me too?" He turned to face her, his eyes glinting with pain and anger and pathetic hope, "Look Maro, I've just had a shit load of lies revealed to me. I've lost my friends, I've lost my brother, and now you're trying to toy with me. I don't appreciate your joke."  
  
He turned around to leave, when she ran up to him and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Its no joke, Takeru. I, well I love you."  
  
Takeru's eyes widened in amazement and her lips caught his in a kiss before he could say anthing.   
  
Further down the beach, the old woman smiled as the two shadows were united against the sunset as the lovers ended their little fight with a kiss.  
  
She was walking towards the bus stop and never saw the taller shadow collapse against the smaller one out of emotional and physical exhaustion.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
"Moshi moshi, its me."  
  
"Uhh...Yamato? You need to come back to Odaiba, as soon as you can pack your bag."  
  
Yamato's heartbeat quickened, "Why? What's happened?"   
  
The voice on the other line faltered, "Someone's been messing with Takeru. And apparently your, um I don't know how to say this."  
  
His impatience overcame him and Yamato snapped, "What happened, Daisuke??"  
  
This time the voice came out clearly, as though reciting a line from a play, "Your dad's been abusing Takeru. This girl convinced him that we all knew about it and didn't care enough about him to do anything. In fact, he thinks we all hate him. He ran off after school got out, and we've been looking for him since. We haven't found him yet."  
  
Yamato wasted no time, "I'll be there in four hours. Keep looking."  
  
He hung up the phone; his face was set but his heart was sick.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Maro was only able to carry Takeru out of determination alone, he was stumbling slowly along, and his arm was around her shoulder.   
  
She somehow got him into the taxi, and climbed in primly, taking time to straighten her skirt after she sat down.  
  
The driver's curiosity was aroused when this seemingly unconcious boy was dragged into his cab by the petite girl.  
  
"What's the matter with him? He sick? I can't have sick people in my cab."  
  
Maro's cold brown eyes glanced at him momentarily, "No, his brother just died. He's just upset. Please take us to his address."  
  
"You got it."  
  
The yellow cab pulled away from the beach as the blood hued sun began to set and a blanket of violet and blue took its place.  
  
-_-_-_-  
Yamato was on the bus, staring out the window.   
  
Fifteen minutes.   
  
Fifteen minutes till he got to Odaiba.   
  
Thank god that Daisuke had called him right after it had happened. He had been able to catch the 2:08 bus, although he hadn't packed anything.  
  
He had left a note to his roommates saying that an emergency had come up at home and to tell his teachers.  
  
If he had missed this bus, the next one would've been at 4:18. He would've had a nervous breakdown if he had to wait that long.  
  
So he was just sitting here on the bus, like he had been for the past three hours.   
  
Yamato leaned his head against the cool pane and said a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Takeru would be okay.  
  
He couldn't believe it. How could his dad have beaten Takeru?  
  
There had been signs, that he was sure of. But there hadn't been any reason to believe that his dad would've done that.  
  
But it was all there.  
  
Takeru's strange greeting to their dad, when Yamato had visited.  
  
Takeru had asked Yamato to go to Taichi's house before coming home; when he had gotten there it had been obvious that Takeru had done a hurried clean up job.  
  
Also he had gone into his dad's room to borrow a pair of socks and it had smelled like some of his friend's room after parties. Old vomit.  
  
He had brushed it aside.   
  
And now. Now he didn't know what to do.   
  
Fifteen minutes till he was thrust into this horrible reality.  
  
"Kuso."*  
  
Fourteen minutes.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
The cab pulled up to the apartment building.   
  
Takeru had woken up ten minutes earlier and had been silent, looking at his hands for the duration of the ride.   
  
His view was obstructed when a pale delicate hand covered his, and he looked up at Maro,   
  
"Takeru, we're here."  
  
He turned and his stomach sank at the familiar building where he lived.  
  
Maro noticed the fear and pain in his eyes, and got out with him, telling the driver to wait.  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
He was still gazing at the building so she took his head in her hands and turned it to meet her eyes.  
  
"Takeru, come away with me."  
  
This seemed to get his attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come away with me. Come to the Digital World. Please?"  
  
"H-how do you know about the Digital World?"  
  
Maro slipped a hand into her pocket and pulled out a pearl colored digivice.  
  
"I, I can't. I live here. This is where I belong."  
  
Maro's eyebrow arched, "Is it? Do you belong here? Your friends never liked you, your family deserted you. No one cares for you here, except me. I know what you're going through. It happened to me. My family abandoned me here in Odaiba when I was 9. We lived in Akita. My father told me the only was to get rid of a rat was to capture it, drive it faraway and let it go. Only he let me go in Odaiba."  
  
Takeru started to say something but Maro stopped him.  
  
"Takeru, I love you. We are alike. And we weren't made for this world. So why not go to a different one? Why not go away? What's holding us here?"  
  
Takeru said, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I'm sorry Maro, I don't know if I love you. I just..." He looked up searching the sky for an answer, before concluding lamely, "I just don't know anymore."  
  
Maro smiled kindly, "Don't worry about it." Handing him a piece of paper, she kissed him once more, "This is my address. If you choose to come with me, take the bus here."  
  
She got into the cab and Takeru turned to go to his apartment.  
  
-_-_-_-  
The hours passed until it was close to eleven. None of the Digidestined had thought of going back to Ishida's apartment, and Yamato had begun scouring the city the moment he had gotten off the bus.  
  
They hadn't heard or found anything, and they were all ready to go home.   
  
Yamato was against the idea, "Look, my little brother is out there. Alone. We can't just go home and give up without a fight."  
  
Hikari rubbed her temples, "Yamato, we understand what you're going through. We all want to keep looking but we're tired. We need to go to sleep, and start fresh tomorrow."  
  
Her response only added to his worry and anger, "You don't understand how I feel, Hikari. That's my brother! And you're all saying that you'd rather get some sleep than make sure he's okay? Imagine what would've happened if he had done that when the Dark Ocean was calling you. "  
  
"That's not fair Yamato. I'm not giving up on him. And you don't think that I'm worried. He's my best friend. And now I find out that your dad's been beating him, and he thinks we hate him. And you don't think I'm worried?"  
  
Iori had been watching all quietly, before he said, "Yamato I think we all need a little sleep and that we should go home now. But that doesn't mean we're giving up on him. It means we'll be closer to finding him once we can all think straight. And who knows, maybe he called your apartment. You won't find out until you go home."  
  
Eventually Yama agreed to the younger boy's logic.   
  
Hikari's cell phone rang, and she answered while Yamato and Iori looked up in anticipation.  
  
"Moshi mosh- oh hi. Okay, are you sure you checked all of them? How about the courts....You have? All right. Love you. Bye"  
  
She snapped the cell phone shut.  
  
"That was Daisuke. He, Miyako and Ken went to all the bus stops and asked all the drivers. They also checked all the basketball courts. There's no sign of him. They're heading home. "  
  
Yamato heaved a sigh of frustration.   
  
Iori said, "Hey, we'll walk you back."  
  
The walk was short as Yamato jogged most of the way with Hikari and Iori behind him just barely keeping up. They were making a list of places to check for the next day.  
  
Shortly they reached the apartment building and Yamato produced a key to his door.  
  
Inside Masaharu Ishida was sipping a beer and watching television.  
  
Blinded by his anger, Yamato strode up to the easy chair his father was lounging in and spun it around.  
  
Shock was replaced by happiness when Masaharu saw who it was.  
  
"Yamato! What're you doing here?"  
  
He ignored the question, snatching the bottle out of his father's hand and throwing it to the ground where it shattered.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! He's your son for christ's sake!"  
  
Masaharu's jovial expression changed to fear and panic. The liquor fed his emotions.  
  
"You have no idea Yamato. Work's been rough, and he's so hard to manage. He-"  
  
"Shut up! You just shut up!" Yamato had hauled his father off the chair by his collar. "Did you hurt him?"   
  
Masaharu shook in fear, but he nodded.  
  
Yamato's eyes were wide as he threw his father down into the chair.  
  
Hikari and Iori were statues in the doorway as they watched Yamato pull his hand back to hit his father, who sat motionless.  
  
"Oh come on Yamato, don't hit him just for little old me."  
  
Four heads looked up to see Takeru in the hallway leaning against the wall and looking at his shoes.  
  
Hikari was about to run to him but he lifted his hand up which stopped her.  
  
"Don't even." He turned to face them. "Don't you even. You're not going to make this all right Hikari. And I'm not going to listen to anymore of your lies."  
  
Masaharu looked up and saw the pain on his son's face, pain he had caused and started crying. Realization had come and he was drowning in his guilt.  
  
Takeru picked up a bag that was next to him on the floor, and adjusted it on his shoulder.  
  
Seeing he was preparing to leave, Yamato said, "Takeru, I'm so sorry. I had no idea! If I-"  
  
He had inadvertantly kindled the fire, and stopped lamely as he saw his younger brother's eyes darken with emotion.  
  
"Don't give me that shit. You knew all along. ALL of you knew. And you didn't care. You expected me to stay here and live this lie? You thought I wouldn't care? You're wrong. Do you want to see what you ignored? What you thought was so annoying Hikari? Fine."  
  
He dropped his bag and pulled off his shirt.  
  
Bruises were the most noticeable, recent black ones and some faded green gray ones, several scars dotted his back and abdomen, and small circular burn marks as though a cigarette had been put out on him.   
  
Masaharu erupted into heartbreaking sobs as he saw his mark etched up and down his son's thin frame.  
  
Takeru threw his shirt at them and picked up his bag again.  
  
"You still don't care? You still think I'm annoying Hikari? Screw you. What's wrong with you? How could you? And Yamato, I'm your brother! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
Yamato found his voice, "T.K. I swear I didn't know. I didn't know. I would've done something, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me."  
  
Takeru had started towards the door, "Why the hell should I? You all knew. Don't lie now."  
  
Iori broke his silence, "How can you trust Maro over us? She's bad news. She forged the note and lied to you. This is all a big set up. Listen to me, I would never lie to you."  
  
Takeru was passing between Hikari and Iori, "And you too? I never would've guessed. I always thought of you like the little brother I never had. Shows what a sap I am. Maro loves me, Iori. She's the only one left I can trust."  
  
He walked out.  
  
Hikari had stood frozen, brown eyes searching for the old Takeru who loved basketball and lo mein and playing checkers. Not this unhappy bitter version.   
  
She hardly acknowledged that he had left when she realized something. She had to be the Light for his Hope to return.  
  
She ran out into the hallway of apartment doors.   
  
"TAKERU! WAIT!"   
  
Sprinting like she had never before, "Takeru! I swear we're not lying. I would never lie to you. I care for you too much! I thought we were best friends!"  
  
She had caught up with him just as he was going into the elevator.   
  
He turned around and she saw he was crying, "Funny, I thought so too."  
  
The doors shut and Hikari stared bewildered before punching them with all her might.   
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Maro was cutting herself an apple in her tiny kitchen, when she heard a knock on her apartment door.  
  
For a moment she was confused, wondering who it was. She remembered while making her way over to the door.   
  
She unlatched it.   
  
"Takeru! You came!"   
  
-_-_-_-  
.....interesting....  
sorry for the wait. i was in brazil for 2 weeks, then i was sick.   
now i finally can update.  
long chapter, huh?  
ciao  
-arynnl 


	9. Marble Bathrooms and a Brief Respite

-_-_-_-  
  
Takeru's mind was a haze of images mingling with the blessed dark which had taken him shortly after he had reached Maro's apartment. When he opened his eyes, he was in a room much larger than the apartment he had entered before was capable of holding. He blinked sleepily and sat up in the large canopy bed he was on. He plopped back down and stretched out fully, enjoying the feel of soft satin against his almost naked body. Wait? Almost naked body? He had fallen asleep with his clothes on! He bolted upright and forced his tired mind to go through the past events.  
  
He remembered the note, leaving school, packing his stuff and running away to Maro's apartment. He was fairly sure that this was not Maro's apartment, however, as Maro's small apartment would fit into this room almost three times over. He sat up and saw a black pair of pants with a black turtleneck had been laid out for him at the foot of the gigantic bed. He looked over and noticed that the sheets on the other half of the bed had been neatly refolded and wondered who had slept there.  
  
He got up and took in stock of his surroundings. The room had a large wrought iron chandelier holding hundreds of candles, and a black marble fireplace which had a fire roaring merrily in it. The surrounding room was mostly furnished in black, only relieved by the large tiger's skin which stretched in front of the fireplace, and several modern paintings in shades of magenta and cranberry.  
  
He walked over to where he saw a line in the black walls of the room, and found a nearly invisible handle in it. He opened it and saw an elegantly furnished bathroom. Takeru walked in and stared. The bathroom was almost the polar opposite of the bedroom. Its walls were all a pearly marble, and its towels were in shades of delicate rose pink or a light pear green. Someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned to see Maro was relaxing in a large marble bath tub.   
  
She was completely naked but the peach rose petals in the water obscured all her body parts. Vapors of steam poured from the water, indicating how hot the water was, but Maro didn't show any discomfort. Her arms were draped around the sides of the tub, and she was helping herself to a bowl of cherries, so freshly picked that the dew rolled down the side of the fruit. She was smirking at him and said,  
  
"Konban wa Takeru. Did you sleep well?" *  
  
He was about to answer when all of the emotions he'd hid from in his sleep overwhelmed him and he knit his eyebrows in anger.  
  
"Where am I, Maro?"  
  
She offered him a glimpse of her sparkling teeth and said,   
  
"We're in the Digital World Takeru. You should recognize it as you've been here so many times. This was an abandoned building I found and restored. This is where we'll begin our kingdom."  
  
"Kingdom, what kingdom? What's this all about? I don't even know you that well, but you take me into your home when I show up in front of your apartment, and now I wake up here?"  
  
Maro once again smiled.  
  
"Takeru-chan, I told you before I would let you come into my apartment if you were trying to kill me! Aishiteru." *  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What kingdom are you talking about?"  
  
Maro motioned him forward but he stayed where he was.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. I wanted you to rule the Digital World with me."  
  
Takeru blinked for a moment but then sat down promptly on the cold tiled floor.   
  
"Are you crazy? As much as I'm grateful to you for taking me in and helping me realize what's been in front of my face for so long, have you lost your mind? I've fought my entire life to keep it from being taken over by people like you."  
  
"Takeru, this is different. Gennai has been in contact with me. It was all written down in a prophecy that the bearers of the crests of Hope and Vision would meet up and make a kingdom to protect the Digital World throughout eternity. We're not like those evil digimon. They wanted it for power. We only want it to keep it out of their hands, and those who would use it for their own selfish purposes."  
  
Takeru took this in and after a few moments nodded,  
  
"Right, I have to protect this kingdom forever. All right, I believe you, as you're the only one who hasn't lied to me. But still I'd like to see the prophecy."  
  
Maro nodded in agreement, surprised that he had accepted so willingly and that he wasn't yelling or screaming. Considering the trauma he'd been subject to recently, he was taking this rather well. He was probably still considerably hurt, so she'd have to be careful with him. Her thoughts were interrupted by his soft inquiry,  
  
"Maro, what did you say your crest was?"  
  
"Vision."   
  
She did not tell him the other crest she posessed, without which she would not have been able to have him by her today, Delusion.   
  
Several quiet moments passed in which neither spoke but Maro grew impatient.  
  
"Why don't you come join me in the bath, Takeru? I don't want you smelling up the bed tonight."  
  
She winked to let him know she was joking.  
  
Takeru was at a loss for words, and finally realized he had been invited into the bathtub by a very beautiful and very naked girl of his age.  
  
'Boy,' he thought, 'Daisuke would love to be in my situation.'  
  
Suddenly his face hardened at the thought of his traitorous best friend.   
  
Maro saw the look and decided not to ask. Instead she turned from him and began to 'stuggle' with washing her back. Finally she sighed in mock frustration and looked over her shoulder plaintively.   
  
"Takeru, I can't reach my back. Will you help me?"  
  
Surprising the both of them, he removed his silky boxers and deftly climbed into tub. Maro was so astonished that even she was at a loss for words for once. She handed him the sponge and he began to wash her back gently.   
  
He wondered at himself. He wasn't sure why he had just complied and spent the next few minutes contemplating it.  
  
While he questioned his actions, Maro concluded that he was subconciously afraid of losing the company of the only person who cared for him. She accepted her answer, knowing it was correct and allowed herself enjoy the back wash which had turned into an incredibly relaxing massage.  
  
She moaned breathily as his hands hypnotized her and found herself aroused by his labors.  
  
Takeru's hands creeped lower and lower down her back, and were rewarded by another soft mewl of contentment. He was pleased that he could make her happy, and grinned slightly when he remembered that all of his peers had laughed at him for taking massage classes at school. All the jeers were worth it now that he could give Maro something she would enjoy, in return for all the things she had helped him with.  
  
Other than her soft sighs of pleasure, the bathroom's only sounds were those of the water disrupted by his hands, as he moved them continuously along her back.  
  
Maro was slightly annoyed that she was giving in to her excitement but all she could concentrate on were the hands which were kneading the flesh abover her hips. Just as she was about to have him stop, he gave a particuarly well placed rub and the order died in her throat.  
  
Suddenly she found the growing heat in her body unbearable and whirled around to press her lips desperately against his. He kissed back just as needily, and the bathroom became silent.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
A somber group had gathered at the Ishida apartment, however Yamato was not among them. He had gotten the full story out of his dad, and some of his anger dissipated as he saw how guiltstricken his father looked. Instead after Masaharu had finished, Yamato had told him to pack and driven him to a clinic. He was expected to arrive back shortly.  
  
Almost all the Chosen Children were there, and not even Daisuke attempted to lighten the mood. He was too busy comforting Hikari who was softly crying into his shirt. Iori was quiet and stared out the window while Ken rested his hand on shoulder, knowing that the young boy would feel very hurt at the loss of his digital partner. Sora and Taichi were filling in Koushiro, Jyou and Mimi, who had just arrived, with all the details. They spoke in hushed tones and everyone tried very hard not to disturb anything.  
  
No one had moved from their spots when Yamato came back. They all looked helplessly at each other and then on Koushiro who was hurriedly typing a message to Gennai, in hopes of a reply.  
  
The only sound in that darkened room was the rapid tapping of the keys, as Koushiro typed furiously, doing his best to show his support.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
AAACKK  
  
Sorry I didn't update but I just finished taking all my finals and SATs.  
  
SUMMER!!!! HOW I LOVE THEE!   
  
-Arynnl 


End file.
